


Not Water Friendly

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Q can't swim, but James can
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q落水了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Water Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Water Friendly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573142) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



对于Q总是逃避加入Bond那些需要更多技术支持的任务，MI6找到了解决之道；如果陆路和航路都无法，那么他们可以选择水路。Q把他的设备打包装箱，所有的设备都是防水的，以备不测——大家都知道，有Bond在事情总有突发情况。

为了安全需要，Bond和Q必须在行程中途更换船只，两人登上一艘快艇，加入船上的两名大块头船员。这两人幸灾乐祸地看着Q的焦躁不安，随着船只的上下颠簸他脸色发青。Bond试图不要因为Q显而易见的不适而扬起嘴角，但还是不禁觉得军需官因快艇随波倾斜而发出的呜咽声是如此的可爱。

“来吧，伙计，别像个小女孩一样！”

Q紧盯那名船员，手死死抓住船沿边。“拜托，不要管我。”

“嘿，小子，还有什么比广阔的大海更美的景色呀！快看呢！一切尽收眼底！”

他设法掰开Q的手指，将他拉起，一只手臂搭在他的肩膀上，指着他们周围无垠的蓝色。手里没有了支持物，Q变得惊慌失措。船员大声笑着，开始摇晃船只；眼看Q试着保持平衡，眼底的惊恐更深一层，Bond皱起了眉头。他走到船沿边，正要蹲下身抓住对方时，船只一个剧烈的摇晃将Q摔下船沿。Bond立刻站起，望着他军需官惊恐地拍打水面的身影在快艇的飞驰下渐行渐远。

“Q！”

“Bond！救我！”

Bond一把抓起船员的上衣，发狠地晃了对方一下。“你他妈的以为你在玩什么！？”

船员微皱眉头，带着一丝歉意。“我们只是开玩笑的。”

“Bond！不急……”Q的声音淹没在水下，然后他重新浮出水面，用力咳出肺里的海水。“……但我不会游泳！”

Bond低声咒骂他字典里的所有脏话，快速脱下他的西装，一头潜进水中。Q仍旧在挣扎，稍不注意海水便淹没他，他的脑袋沉至海平面以下。Bond竭尽全力快速地游向对方，他责骂船员的那点时间将他们之间的距离拉得比他想象中更远。在昏暗的水下，他睁开眼睛试图寻找Q的身影；他依稀分辨出他军需官纤瘦的体型，正缓慢地朝海洋深处沉去。

他以最快的速度游过去，终于来到Q的身边，抓住他的手臂将他拖回水面。但是当他们重新浮出水面时，Q并没有如Bond期望的那样大口的喘气，而是毫无生气地在他身边上下浮动。

“他妈的，醒来啊，Q！”

Bond用肩膀吊起Q的一只胳膊，朝着终于掉头回来接他们的快艇游去。那名之前摇晃船只的船员伸出手，抓住Q的双臂将他拉出水面，让他平躺在船底。Bond快速地撑住船沿将自己拉出海面，跪在Q的身旁，耳朵贴在对方的嘴边倾听他的呼吸声。

“操你妈的！”

他伸手将脸上的水抹去，快速调整至他训练时的状态；两手交叠实施胸外按压，然后捏住他的鼻翼，用嘴封住对方的嘴，连续吹气两次，然后重复刚才的动作。再经过十次按压之后，Q开始断断续续地咳嗽，他侧过身来，将海水咳出，用力地呼吸着。Bond放松地叹出一口气，往身后无力地靠去，一只手撑着自己的额头。

“老天……感谢他妈的。”

Q的双颊泛红，仍然试图将肺中的海水全部排出，他抬眼看向对方。“Bond？”

“欢迎回来，Q。”

船员将急救箱拖出，拿出一条毯子。Bond伸手接过，抓住Q的手腕将他拉起，用毯子严严实实地包覆住他，接着将他拉进自己的怀中。Q反抗地发出一小声叫嚣，然后在Bond的怀中安定下来，他的胸腔因为大口的呼吸而起伏着。Bond用双臂锁住Q小小的身体，手指顺着他湿掉的头发，尽自己所能安抚着军需官。

“我注意到我的眼镜居然还在。”Q的声音有点沙哑，在Bond的怀里转了个身。Bond轻声笑着，将自己的鼻子抵住Q的后颈。

“你受到幸运女神的眷顾。”

“我能不能在我的合同里加一条我再也不要离开我的国家了？”

Bond点点头。“当然。而且，我整日忙着救你的话也不能完成什么任务了。”

Q微笑着，在Bond的臂弯里蜷起身，脑袋搁在对方的肩膀处。Bond一直屏住的紧张气息终于放下。Q是安全的，Q还活着，Q在自己的怀里安心下来。两人都不再说话，在船尾相互依偎着，直到他们的行程到达另一艘船。

刚刚登上另一艘船，Bond便领着Q径直走向他的船舱，将他推入浴室，等着对方因为还未从刚才的折磨中恢复过来而无力地走出浴室，再用毛巾将他包好拉到床上。他自己也迅速地换好衣服，过于担心Q的安危也不顾及什么了，爬上床来到军需官的身边，让他的脑袋枕着自己的膝头。Q轻轻呼出一口气，向他靠了靠。

“谢谢你，Bond。谢谢你照顾我。”

Bond嘴角泄露出一丝微笑，手指梳过Q潮湿的头发。“没事的，Q。我需要你好好活着。你知道的，没有你我就完了。”


End file.
